Yellow Tulip
by XxstrawberrybloomxX
Summary: "…Ne Killer, he's even more exaggerating than usual when he was younger, or is it just me?"  "It's not just him; some of the others are also changing little by little"  "Must be puberty. It must be hard for him" They laughed.  "You bastards…!" Kid growled


Title: Yellow tulip

Rating: T (for language)

Pairing: Killer x OC, also slight Kid x OC

Summary: Tsumi was a caretaker when she was still young. Unpopularity with children was usual for her, so she wasn't ready when a little brat mocks her. Years later she meets some of them again, also a little brat, though he grew a bit.

A/N: Yessss... This was just created for entertainment. holidays are so boring if there is nothing to do except worrying about upcoming speeches for school. My life is so boring...  
>Anyways, i wanted to do a little KillerxOC fanfic, but it kinda turned out to e a KidxOC fanfic. Man, how much can I suck now? Anywho, Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Yellow tulip<p>

"Let's play!" Voices of young children echoed in the kindergarten. It was 10:34 am. The kids were running around the playground and in the house. The caretakers were either taking care of some kids or observing them, cautious that none of them would hurt themselves or break anything.

Tsumi sighed and leaned more into the tiny chair. She was tired as hell and wasn't in the mood to care about kids. She always hated kids and that fact wouldn't change so fast. Her white hair fell into her face, making her even gloomier than she usually was. The kids, who came into the kindergarten, were scared of her, though she didn't give a damn about it.

"You should smile a bit, it lifts the mood" Tsumi didn't need to turn around to know who it was. The albino just shrugged and stared at the colorful wall I front of her.

"Smiling hurts my face and I don't have a reason to smile. If you want me to smile so much, then make me" The other person let out an audible sigh and took a seat in front his colleague.

"You know that the kids are scared of you right?" Tsumi nodded nonchalantly and crossed her tired arms over her chest.

"What about it? It's not like I want them to be scared" She turned to her senpai. He had unruly black hair. He was young, only a little older than herself. His freckles in his face gave him a childish appearance, but his close friends knew, that he was way mature than most of his age.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm a little worried about your health. That's all" He folded his hands together and laid them on his lap. The white-haired girl stayed silent at the statement, her thoughts were blank.

"Whatever you say mister Portgas. Just remember this: I'm fine even if I don't look like it" With those words, she stood up from the chair and made her way out of the house and into the playground, where the noisy were playing.

The young man lowered his head and let out a light chuckle.

"What a strange girl, indeed"

It was chilly and windy outside the house and Tsumi didn't like windy days, especially if it was chilly too. Her grey strived scarf gave her some warmth, but it didn't help if there was wind. Her right began to grow cold while her left hand stayed a little warm. It was usually like that if it was cold. Her hands would change temperature with the weather and she disliked that.

"So you decided to come out of the house, huh? You should play with the children here while you're at it" Another colleague of hers left her outside, while he went inside to cook.

_Great, now I have to deal with those snotty brats._

She looked around to see the kids stop, whatever they were doing beforehand, to stare at her.

"What, you got something to say?" Tsumi cringed at the tone she used. That was snappier than she intended. Most of the kids quickly turned around, resuming to their previous activities, some scared, fearing that her wrath would hit them, others in disinterest.

The albino sighed at her misfortune and went to the abandoned swing. It was already old and dangerous for the children to play with it, so the head caretaker told them to not come near it or something bad would happen to them.

The kids had stopped playing with it and found other activities to play with. The swing was the favorite for them until the caretakers forbid them from getting near it.

Now Tsumi was the only one to go near it and take a break from the noise. She carefully sat on one of the swings and let out another one of her I'm-so-tired-and-my-current-life-is-getting-on-my-nerves-so-don't-bother-me-when-I-do-this sigh.

She was a few feet away from the children, but she still could look at every single brat, who was on the playground. The white-haired girl drifted into endless thoughts and soon fell asleep on the swing, not noticing that the kids gathered with caution around her.

"…she…like that!..." Voices were the first thing the albino noticed when she regained consciousness. Too tired she squeezed her eyes together, but the voices didn't disappear they just grew louder and louder in her mind. She slowly opened her eyes, everything was hazy and blurry.

"Look, she's waking up!" Gasps and whispers resounded, little hurried footsteps stomped away. Now she was finally awake and alerted. How long was she out now and what happened in the mean time?

"So you are awake now" Tsumi looked around, only to find no one around. She shrugged it off and leaned her head on the metal chains that was keeping the seat in place. A thug on her leg made her look down. Fiery red hair and a grumpy expression greeted her.

"What do you want Eustass?" Eustass Kid. He was a problem child to the caretakers and a rowdy child. She never really bothered with him, but she knew that he always brought trouble with him, like another few children. He had remarkable red hair, which was spiky. A pair of google was kept in his hair; it kind of tamed the spiky hair, though it was still unruly.

"6 minutes" A confused expression graced her face.

"Huh?" Kid made an inaudible noise, close to that of a huff.

"You were sleeping for 6 minutes! What else could that mean?" A vein appeared on Tsumi's forhead.

_The nerve of that brat!_

"So what? Why are you even telling me that?" To answer her question, he grinned at her. A mischievous and evil glint was seen in those eyes of his.

"Let me guess, you're gonna make me things do and if I don't obey, you'll tell the caretakers that I was slacking off during work, am I right?"

"Yup!" The red head beamed at her with innocent eyes. The edge of Tsumi's mouth twitched.

_That brat is evil! If he wants to play, I'll play with him then!_

-Some years later-

"Eustass! Pay attention!" The voice of the teacher brought mentioned person from his daydreaming and back into reality, where a furious man already waited.

The red head turned to his math teacher and growled. He so hated that ass.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" The teacher yelled at him, the other students ignored it or watched in silence. It was nothing new for them that their class delinquent was pissing off their teachers, especially their math teacher Akainu.

"Your blabbering is boring me and your lessons suck, so fuck off" He spat at his teacher rudely and turned his head to the window. Akainu growled dangerously. The teacher opened his mouth to retort something, but was cut off by the bell ring. He whirled around and made his way to the front of the class and finally dismissed them.

Students packed their things in their bags and quickly left the classroom. Others were taking their time and walked nonchalantly out without a care.

The bored Eustass Kid shoved his things into the bag and stalked out of the room.

"Kid!" A familiar voice echoed through the almost empty hallway. The red head turned around and stared at his group of friends.

"You're so slow Eustass-ya. I already thought that you were grilled by red dog" The young man in front of Kid smirked, while the red head groaned. He was so not in the mood to deal with him.

"Kid~" Said person's sleeve was tugged by the smallest of the group. He had short messy lack hair and a scar under his left eye.

"What Luffy?" Kid asked in an annoyed tone to which Luffy stayed oblivious.

"Hello~" A fist connected with the head of Luffy. He yelped loudly and rubbed the sore spot.

"Eustass-ya, don't be so mean to him. He just wanted to lift your mood" the other cooed and took the still whining Luffy into his arms; a playful grin was ever so present on his face. A vein throbbed on Kid's forehead.

_That ass!_

"Well, he did a shitty job in lifting my mood. Now let's go, I don't want to stay in this filthy place" he turned around and began walking to the exit of the school, the two others following close behind.

-On the way home-

Kid, Luffy and Law were walking to the dorms, they stayed at. Since Kid wasn't in the mood to say something about his day, Luffy did the job. Law was enjoying the seemingly tortured expressions of Kid. Luffy stopped, which made the other two bump into his back, since he was walking in the front.

"What the fuck, Luffy?" Kid grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him. A tanned hand prevented him from doing anything further than that.

"Eustass-ya, look at the newly opened flower shop" The mad Kid let Luffy's shirt go and stared at the flower shop. It was in Kid's opinion… colorful.

"Holy shit…" Indeed. There, at the flower shop was Kid's childhood friend and also his former caretaker. They were conversing with each other and Killer seemed to be enjoying her company a lot. The blond turned around to leave when they said goodbye to each other and noticed the gaping red head. The blond sweat dropped at his friend.

"What are you doing here Kid?" Killer asked.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing here?" Kid stuttered, very surprised that he would see his former caretaker again and that his best friend had been talking to her.

"Visiting our former caretaker as you had seen, I guess. Anyway don't you want to say hi? She's like another person after all this years" The blond hedgehog scratched the back of his head and pointed at the flower shop, where a certain albino was arranging the flowers.

"Uh… I don't thi-Uwooh!" Law had interrupted him by pushing him at his back to the little shop. At first he struggled, so Luffy had to join to keep him in place. When they finally stood in front of the entrance Kid had stopped his struggling and nervously looked around.

"Is something wrong Eustass-ya? It can't be that bad to see her after all these years, can it?" Law raised an eyebrow at the behavior from his friend, thinking of some possible theories why he would be that nervous because of a reunion.

"Nothing is wrong, absolutely nothing!" He hissed through his teeth and entered the shop with an uneasy expression.

"Welco-Oh my! If it isn't Kid! It's been a while" Tsumi beamed at him with a happy smile on her face. The white-haired gir- excuse me, woman, approached the group with a small flower pot in her hands. A yellow tulip was planted in the pot, fresh and healthy.

"Well, what brings you here to my little shop?" She asked and smiled all the while. Kid let out a relieved breath.

_Good, looks like she can't remember the promise…_

"We just wanted to say hello to our former caretaker, who we all love, right Eustass-ya and Killer-ya?" Law's smirk widened when he saw Killer blushing madly and Kid sputtering nonsense.

Oh how he loved to tease those two about their caretaker!

It had been common to know that Killer had a crush on the albino, while Kid held admiration for her. She was different from other girls and women. She was unique herself in her own ways and stood out, although you couldn't say what made her stood out.

The medic student had someday eavesdropped on some conversation about Tsumi. The caretakers talked about how Tsumi treated Kid in her own way. It was simple and yet unique.

Other caretakers had treated him like any other of the children they took care of. That was their mistake, not every child can be treated the same way.

Law guessed that Tsumi already had known what the problem of Kid was and took it in her own two hands. She showed him that she was different from the others. She argued with him, she showed slight affection, when the others wouldn't and encouraged his dream. Tsumi accepted who he was and never told him to change. Kid was… Kid, after all and that wouldn't change in a million years as she had proven, but he was still confused why he would be all nervous meeting her and all.

Well, he will find out later in his own way.

"Is that so? That's nice of you all, especially from Kid" She turned to Kid, who in return turned reed in anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He nearly shouted at her, his frown making it clear that he felt insulted. Tsumi laughed lightly.

"It's just… I never thought that you would take a step into a flower shop. Especially when you had said years ago that you would marry me if we ever meet again"

…

Law and Luffy burst into full blown laughter out, making Kid more embarrassed than ever. Tsumi smiled innocently, knowing that the statement would have led to this and Killer, who was just speechless.

"Hahahaha-Guh!" Law was hit on the head by Kid, leaving Luffy laughing his ass off, but that was quickly changed when the red head gave him a head butt.

"My, what fantastic reaction these were" The white-haired woman chuckled, still holding onto the flower pot. Killer stayed silent while Kid stomped to his former caretaker.

"Don't you ``What fantastic reaction`` me! You witch just waited for this moment right?" He stomped his foot on the ground to make his point clear, but it gave him a childish impression instead, which found Tsumi highly amusing.

"Oh come on, it was just a little joke" She waved it off like it was nothing. Kid thought otherwise.

"Damn it, that crazy bastard Trafalgar is already annoying as he is and with the new found information he got from you, he will annoy the shit out of me. And you're gonna take responsibility if I go berserk and murder him someday!"

"…Ne Killer, he's even more exaggerating than usual when he was younger, or is it just me?" She whispered, though she knew that it was loud enough for the red head to hear.

"It's not just him; some of the others are also changing little by little" he said with a matter of fact tone. A vein appeared on Kid's forehead.

"Must be puberty. It must be hard for him" She said and chuckled lightly at the thought, Killer joined in.

"You bastards…!" The atmosphere around Kid darkened with every single word that came out from their mouth. Only a push was needed to release the lion. That's when Law and Luffy were back to health and joined in.

"Not only is it puberty, but his air head. You should see his score from the last exam we had written some time ago. It was just plain horrible!" Law emphasized his word with hand motions, which looked absolutely ridiculous. The vein on Kid's head was throbbing dangerously. Luffy ripped off the last string of Kid's nerves.

"He even scored lower than me!" All hell broke loose on that fine afternoon in the little flower shop.

-Evening-

"Sorry about that" Killer apologized, his head lowered. Tsumi looked up from her book and stared at the blond.

They were both in Tsumi's house, which was apparently near his house. A smile graced her features.

"Don't worry about it. I got to see the ever so frowning Kid and Luffy and Law. Today was a blast!" She laughed heartfully, which even made Killer smile.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring, I'm excited!" She stood up and walked over to Killer, who had been a few feet away from her on a chair, while she had sat on the couch. She stopped midway and stared at the flower pot on the table next to her. She let out a sigh before smiling and continued her short walk to Killer.

She sat down on his lap, making him flustered about it. He tried to get away, but couldn't, since Tsumi prevent him from escaping by slinging her arms around his neck.

"Today was fun and tomorrow will be surely fun too" She said and put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Slowly, but also content, she fell asleep on Killer's lap.

* * *

><p>To anyone, who had read to the end, congrulations! You endured the crappiness of this fanfic! But I'm not giving you any cookies, virtual cookies or not.<p> 


End file.
